


sick

by aliceundead



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Eating Disorders, Lowercase, M/M, Pining, Sickfic, Trans Male Character, bad accidentally makes skeppy cum, trans skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceundead/pseuds/aliceundead
Summary: skeppy gets sick and bad takes care of himor ; aliceundead is projecting but also really likes to write fluff and yearningdon’t send this to the real people, respect their boundaries and respect minealso if you found this you looked for it, don’t come at me for writing something you don’t like
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	sick

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in minecraft verse because skeppy blushing blue is cute thank you. lucy exists though because i love her
> 
> pls be aware that skeppy has an eating disorder in this and its talked about. im not saying he has one irl im just saying i do and this is my fic and i always project onto the sub
> 
> warning for usage of the word cunt to describe afab genitalia but it’s only used once. i just hate the word pussy lol
> 
> dont send this to skeppy or bbh please. ill combust
> 
> reminder that if you found this fic you looked for it, and if you’re reading this it means you opened it on purpose and read this far. so if you specifically don’t like skephalo, it’s not my fault that you read this. it’s yours. what are u doing here then? go away
> 
> i never beta read lmao

as much as bad loved skeppy, he wouldn’t ever deny how chaotic he is, how he never thinks before acting. how he thinks it’s okay to go play in the rain when it’s freezing outside and expects that he’ll be totally fine after. that being said, bad was not at all surprised when skeppy got sick after that. 

bad wanted to scold him, but seeing how miserable the poor boy looked... any desire to scold him was replaced with the desire to baby the poor, sick little muffin. 

skeppy looked really worse for wear, honestly. he was sweating and shivering, paled and blushed blue with fever. the normal part of bad just felt terrible for his best friend, and the more possessive and fucked up part loved how needy and innocent he looked. it was definitely like some sort of inner battle, but he eventually decided that he could worry about skeppy and find him cute at the same time. 

“silly muffin,” bad sighed as he brought skeppy an ice pack in the shape of a duck, watching as skeppy grabbed it and shoved it on various spots on his face. “goodness, skeppy... do you feel that hot?”

skeppy whined, nodding. oh, the poor thing. bad’s heart broke at how miserable he seemed. he thought for a moment, wondering if what skeppy had could be contagious. he quickly decided it couldn’t be, because all he did was catch a, albeit nasty, cold from being in the rain. so he slipped into bed with skeppy, holding him so that the younger boy was the little spoon. 

“comfy,” skeppy mumbled, which brought a slight smile to bad’s face. “you’re so warm...”

“i thought you were hot.”

“my face is,” skeppy clarified. “the rest of me is freezing.”

“poor ducky,” bad cooed, holding skeppy a little closer. 

normally, skeppy would have blown up at the teasing and cooing and the pet names, but it seemed the boy was too sick to even do that. so bad promised himself he’d do whatever it took to nurse skeppy back to health. 

“we should give you a bath,” bad decided. “you’re so sweaty. i’m sure it’d feel really nice.”

“mhm...” skeppy murmured, though he seemed to be too out of it to so much as peel himself out of bed to get to the bathroom. 

“oh, geppy...” bad sighed. this really was worse than he thought. “alright. i’ll carry you to the bathroom.”

he got up, trying to ignore the heartbroken whine that elicited from skeppy’s throat caused by losing bad’s embrace, and scooped skeppy up into his arms, keeping him close to his chest. “shh, shh. s’okay, geppy. i’m still right here. i’m just gonna clean you up and make you warm, ‘kay? it’ll feel so much better.”

skeppy nodded, just barely. he looked like he was barely conscious, lulled into a half-asleep state simply because of how comforting it was to be held so sweetly. bad made a mental note to hold skeppy like this more often, because maybe it would calm him down when he was deciding to be a brat. 

when bad got to the bathroom, he set skeppy down on the toilet so he could sit while he started the bath. “hm... you feeling bubbles today, skep?”

skeppy nodded weakly, replying with a soft croak of, “bubbles...”

bad couldn’t help but laugh a little. maybe he babied skeppy a little too much, but it was nice. it felt rewarding to take care of him like this. though skeppy didn’t know it yet, he was the absolute love of bad’s life, and he’d baby him like this every second of every day if he could. 

a nervous thought hit him- skeppy would have to undress. it wasn’t the thought of seeing skeppy undress that worried him, not at it’s core at least. he just didn’t want skeppy to feel uncomfortable or dysphoric at someone seeing him naked. and worse, he knew he hadn’t been doing a great job at making sure skeppy ate. he feared that the boy had only gotten smaller since the last time bad had seen him under his clothes. (which wasn’t a sexual encounter, mind you! it was to help him bathe that time, too. sometimes you just have to do those sort of things when your best friend has depression... right?)

“is it okay if i undress you?” bad asked gently. “you can’t really wear your clothes in the tub.”

skeppy nodded weakly, rubbing his eyes. “don’t be a perv,” he teased. 

normally bad would scold him, but he was just relieved to see skeppy have a little more life in him. “i won’t. just want you to be clean and not sweaty.”

skeppy laughed a little, letting bad take his clothes off for him. unfortunately, what bad had been worried about was exactly what happened. skeppy had gotten smaller. darn it. he felt guilty, knowing that he really should have kept a closer eye on the boy. 

“...skeppy,” bad sighed. “have you been eating enough?”

skeppy looked away, blushing with embarrassment. “m- mostly...”

bad knew exactly what he meant, and he would have hugged his friend if he wasn’t naked. “no wonder the cold hit you so bad, geppy... you really need to eat more.”

“it’s not that easy.”

“i know, i know...” bad responded gently. “just... let’s try to eat just a little more, okay?”

“...’kay,” skeppy muttered, seeming less than happy but not willing to put up a fight. 

“attaboy... i’m proud of you.”

skeppy was quiet for a moment before asking bashfully, “so... you just gonna stare at me, or are you gonna start the bath?”

it was bad’s turn to be embarrassed. “oh! oh, goodness, you’re right. i’m so sorry.” he turned and started the bath, paying close attention to keeping it the perfect temperature and pouring a couple caps of bubble in. “i was just... worried, and got distracted. it’s not easy to watch your best friend deteriorate.”

“i know. i’m sorry,” skeppy mumbled, sounding guilty. 

“hey, hey, no, don’t be... i love you, skeppy. you’re my best friend. it’s my job to worry.”

if only skeppy knew how deep that love was, bad thought to himself. how he’d do anything for skeppy, that he wanted to tell him he loved him every day, how badly he just wanted to kiss him sweetly and gently until all the bad thoughts left his brain and instead turned him into a soft mess in his arms. he wanted to take care of skeppy like this every day, to get the privilege of calling him his boyfriend, to hold him close and keep him safe. to touch him, to make him feel good, to overload his body with pleasure, to- oh, the bath was ready. 

“hey, geppy, bath’s ready. want me to pick you up and put you in or can you get in yourself?” bad asked, secretly hoping skeppy wanted to be picked up. 

“i think i can do it,” skeppy responded, standing up only for the whole room to spin. he immediately sat back down. “um- okay, actually, nevermind.”

bad frowned, growing concerned again. “we should probably get you hydrated after your bath... you’re really worrying me, skeppy.”

“i’ll be fine,” skeppy insisted, but he didn’t have much fight in his voice. bad just simply sighed and rolled up his sleeves before picking skeppy up and lowering him gently into the tub. 

“how’s it feel?” bad asked, watching skeppy get comfortable in the tub. 

“really nice,” skeppy mumbled, clearly very relaxed already. “water’s perfect and the bubbles feel nice.”

bad smiled slightly. “good,” he hummed, reaching to gently caress skeppy’s cheek- but immediately darted his hand back when skeppy responded to the touch with a moan. a real moan, like he had caressed somewhere lower rather than his cheek. he felt ready to cry- it was bringing up feelings in him he wasn’t ready to address. 

please, not now. don’t act like this right now, he begged skeppy in his head. 

“d-did i hurt you?” bad asked, voice shaking. 

skeppy shook his head. “no... it just felt nice.”

oh goodness. bad felt way out of his depth. he wanted to touch skeppy again, gently caress his cheek again and hear him moan again. wash skeppy for him, pay special attention to his chest and thighs. he wanted to book it back to his bedroom and cuddle lucy and try to forget that beautiful, beautiful noise skeppy made. 

“hey... earth to bad?” skeppy prodded gently. “did i say something weird? i’m sorry, i’m just really out of it.”

“oh, no, skeppy, no. i promise you didn’t do anything wrong,” bad assured gently. “i just spaced out for a second. don’t be so hard on yourself, silly muffin.”

skeppy nodded, but he still looked a little anxious. “bad? can i tell you something?”

“of course, skeppy,” bad promised. “you can tell me anything. you know that.”

“i know,” skeppy mumbled, but he still looked anxious and unsure. “bad, i- i want you to-“

at that moment, skeppy burst out into a fit of coughing, and bad’s heart broke. it sounded rough and painful. 

“do you want me to go make you some tea?” bad offered gently. “it’d help with your throat...”

skeppy shook his head and tried to talk, but he was starting to lose his voice, so all he managed to squeak out was, “stay.”

“okay,” bad responded, running his fingers through skeppy’s hair. “hey... do you think after this we could get you to have a snack?” when skeppy looked at him with an exasperated look, he continued, “i know it’s a lot to ask of you, geppy... i know. but you’re sick. you need to eat just a little, please?”

skeppy softened a little, probably upon hearing how pained bad sounded, and finally gave in and nodded. 

“thank you,” bad said with a relieved smile. “anything i can do in return for you, then? since i know it really is a lot to ask of you.”

skeppy looked away, cheeks tinted blue. he didn’t move after that for a long moment, but he brought his fingers to his lips before looking back at bad, looking soft and vulnerable and anxious. 

it took bad a moment to figure out what skeppy was asking for, but when he realized, his throat went dry and he almost couldn’t speak. “do you want me to... kiss you?”

skeppy nodded shyly, looking embarrassed. 

bad felt like he was about to choke on his heart. did skeppy want it because he was sick? or because he really did want bad? was he taking advantage of skeppy by kissing him right then? was he a bad friend? what did this make them? what-

all his thoughts emptied right out of his head when skeppy looked ready to cry at bad’s hesitation. swallowing all of his anxieties, he leaned in and kissed skeppy gently, heart racing at how soft and warm the boy’s lips were. they felt like home, even if this was uncharted territory.

skeppy kissed back, and any fear bad had was gone now, replaced by a desire to kiss skeppy until he had kissed away all the air in his lungs. he reached his hand into the water and rubbed skeppy’s belly gently- he had no idea why he did that, honestly. maybe to soothe skeppy and be comforting, or maybe because he was kind of turned on and this was as close to skeppy’s cunt he was comfortable touching at that moment. but either way, the way skeppy’s stomach muscles twitched underneath his fingertips sent a heat straight through bad’s gut. 

he kept kissing skeppy and rubbing his tummy, absolutely enchanted by the way skeppy felt, until skeppy was panting against his lips, and then- oh goodness. he felt something spasm inside skeppy, and skeppy whined loudly against his lips, and- oh goodness. oh my goodness. 

bad broke the kiss, panting slightly. “skeppy, did you just cum?”

skeppy nodded, looking humiliated. 

“just from me kissing you and touching your stomach?”

skeppy nodded again. he seemed ready to cry. 

“goodness, skeppy... that’s so hot,” bad groaned. he reveled in the way that skeppy blushed at that, smiling slightly. “so, um... did we kiss like, friendship kissing, or like... boyfriends...?”

skeppy looked at bad, exasperated. voice still raw and half-gone, he choked out, “really? you think we platonically made out?”

“i mean-! that’s a thing, right?” bad stuttered out. “i- i wanna be boyfriends! i just didn’t know if, like, it was a thing or if we-“

skeppy kissed bad again, wanting him to shut up. “we’re boyfriends. hush,” he mumbled. 

bad nodded weakly, excited but a little embarrassed. “hey, geppy?”

“hm?”

“i love you.”

“i love you too, but- can you take me out of the tub before i turn into a raisin, please?”

“oh! you’re right. you’re right,” bad laughed. “okay. let me get you out. i love you. i love you.”

“you’re gonna get tired of saying that,” skeppy said. “don’t wear it out.”

“i could never,” bad insisted, draining the tub. “i love you. i love you. i love you.”

“i love you too, dweeb.”

when the tub emptied, bad grabbed a towel and started drying skeppy off. “i love you. i love you so much. i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! i rly appreciate kudos and comments and i love every single person who does <333 i appreciate you all so much


End file.
